Honorium
|kanji=影の火炎 |romaji=''Honorium'' |color = Black |text = Red |alias= Shadow Emperor (影帝 Eitei) |name= Honorium |race=Dragon |gender=Male |age=600+ |height=10'0" (Human) 30'0" (Dragon) |weight=120kg (Human) 1000kg (Dragon) |eyes= Black (Human) Red (Dragon) |hair= Black |blood type= Unknown |affiliation=Himself |previous affiliation=Dragon's Royal Army |base of operations=Gecko's Island |status= Alive |relatives= Damon D. Draco(Foster Son) |magic= Shadow Dragon Magic Dragon Force Compact Regression }} Honorium (影の火炎 Honorium) is a male Shadow Dragon from the Earth Land, currently traveling around world to his likes. He's the foster father of Damon D. Draco. Honorium is 200 years old than some actual dragons, showing that he has more experience and knownledge about battles. Honorium was also the right arm of one of the many Dragon Kings during the Dragon Civil War which wasn't just a title at the time. After using Compact Regression he changed to human form and now wanders the Mage-Human continent named Fiore in which he's recognized as a neutral class of mage living at Gecko's Island. Appearance In human form, he wears an very sample outfit which are very resistance to physical damage, unto this, he doesn't needs so much clothes, not spending his "precious" money. This consists of a blue bandana and a dark blue trench-coat along with black pants and a white deep V-neck shirt showing his well formed muscles. He also now wears black cowboy boots and travels with a knapsack carrying his along with his pair of red round sunglasses. It's noted that, has grown facial hair on him, being a thin mustache and a beard. Underneath his clothes he hides several scars that pass from the right side of his neck down to his right shoulder and then his torso, his right hand is also full of scars. In dragon form, Honorium is a old and fierce dragon. He is enormous, making other dragon's appear as ants to him. He has scales have a strange appearance of swarming brilliant shadows with strange crimson marks at his horns. He has bright crimson skin surrounding his stomach area up to his jaw. He has brilliant red eyes, that show his determination and will. Personality As a baby dragon Honorium was almost a normal citizen in the dragon citizens, always admiring the Heroes during the era, vowing to become one of the Dragon Royal Soldies (In which he later became the Dragon King right arm). As a youngster he became rude as he sees dragons weren't actually acting correct, but corrupt, Generals selling other companions and trading them to the point of stopping a fight between kingdoms, which makes Honorium rages goes up as he says dragons were cowards enough to sell friends and not fight for them. As a adult he become rather cold and lazy, being mercilessness towards his enemies, as now he's the right arm of the King, he almost take care of all big threats impending the King ;such as the Four Dragons of the Underworld who were powerfull individuals Dark Dragons; defeating them all effortlessly and nearly killing them. Despite this all Damon stated that he's very calm and intelligent, becoming scary and cold sometimes when angered as well when he shows a very great paternal love towards Damon protecting him from Wild beats. Damon's actual personality except his flirty one is all influence of Honorium, the strongest dragon salyer dream, the way of eating lots of foods and also his naivety. After being showed he was alive in a human form, his personality became of a relaxed and person. He doesn't show any expression towards serious occasiations and even makes jokes, being also very lazy, he usually uses his powers no matter the problem, however when needed he indeed uses it helping whoever needs help, being known people or strange people. Relationships Shan D. Draco Damon D. Draco History Synopsis Abilities and Powers Physical Abilites As the former Right Hand of one of the Dragon's King, Honorium was able to rule over almost all of the dragons below him ;although him didn't like to rule over them; A proof to his master strategist ability is that he would be chosen to be the next Dragon King, however he lost his privileges as he left the Dragon Royal Army. Even in human form, he was able to overpower an entire guild of mercerines without much effort. It's unstated, however after he leaves the Royal Army, the war was nearly lost, this was believed to be true due to his resignation which left a great hole in the army.He is very powerful, being the Right Hand of the King means he's indeed the strongest fighter within the Royal Army ;without counting the King; being able to defeat opponents with ease and nearly destroy an entire vulcan. Aside from his strength, he has also shown great speed and sneak abilities being able to enter a castle without his own presence being detected until he accidentaly drawn attention for stealing food at the royal table which is incredible since the room was full of guards and nobles and they only noted it since the stole item was the favorite food of the Human King. Futhermore, it stated that he was able to single-handely defeat a Death Watch who is know to his immense strength being one of the few "people" who survived against one. Despite Rodrick's speed, Honorium was able to par with him with his own speed ;this is later explained due to his shadow attributes which he stated that shadow mimics light passage; and this is a great testament to both of his speed and intelligence. His vision sight is so great that he was able to see a ship flying 2km of distance away from him, he also can hear underground motions and smell very well. Magical Abilities Shadow Dragon Magic (影龍魔法 Kage no Ryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to Shadow being slighty different from the standard one. This Dragon Magic allows Honorium to control, manipulate and generate shadows inside and exterior of his body, both forms can be used in different ways. While using this magic to produce shadows inside his body Honorium is able to essentially create more body parts using the shadows as they were part of himself, allowing him to stretch many parts of his body and shapes their form what gives him great advantage on battle as he can uses his stretchness in many ways, Honorium can attacks his opponents in various and different ways such as on a meelee fight or a distancial fight. Creating shadows from the inside to the outside Honorium lets him creates weaponry made of shadows like swords and spears, being able to hide and walk into the shadows freely. As it is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, it allows Honorium to consume external sources of his element the shadow, regaining his strength and health in the process. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜咆哮 Eiryū no Hokō): Honorium's exclusive version of the Dragon Roar. He begins on accumulating shadows on his mouth and if accumulated enough his stomach's size can increase to give more potential to the roar. Its normal version is a tornado made of shadows that is shout by Honorium at his targets, then damaging them with slices and blinding them at the same time giving advantage to Honorium. Its more enhanced version is a big tornado made of shadows shout at the targets by Honorium, its power is so big that it can devours other minor attacks fired at it increasing its power and size, heavily damaging the enemies. Quotes Trivia *His appearance is based in Admiral Kuzan from the One Piece Series. *He's the tallest among the dragons with 30'0" height. Category:DamonDraco Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Gecko's Island Resident